Antibodies are proteins that bind a specific antigen. Generally, antibodies are specific for their targets, have the ability to mediate immune effector mechanisms, and have a long half-life in serum. Such properties make antibodies powerful therapeutics. Monoclonal antibodies are used therapeutically for the treatment of a variety of conditions including cancer, inflammation, and cardiovascular disease. There are currently over twenty therapeutic antibody products on the market and hundreds in development.
There is a constant need for new antibodies and methods for making the same.